


The Time Peter Became a Mom (and Decided to Keep it That Way)

by aseaofwords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Neverland Husbands, Panlix - Freeform, soft!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: The boys were gathered around the fire, dancing and laughing to the drums some of the lost boys were playing. Felix was next to Peter on the log, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and…oh my god, was that a toddler?Or,Peter finds an abused little girl while on a hunt for new lost boys. He decided to keep her. Felix doesn't mind.





	The Time Peter Became a Mom (and Decided to Keep it That Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Peter might seem a little OOC but I've always imagined him like this when he actually tries to settle down with a child.

Killian landed on shore, sword drawn. Emma was behind him with Regina, grown up Henry, and the rest of the team.

Pan, apparently, wasn't dead, and had been hiding in Neverland for the past ten years or so. Killian had to make sure he wasn't going to try anything again, and if he was, they had to be ready.

They walked up the beach and through the forest slowly and quietly, weapons drawn. Killian found the smoke from the fire at the campsite and ushered them to follow him. They hid in the bushes as a lost boy ran by, laughing. They peeked their heads out to look.

The boys were gathered around the fire, dancing and laughing to the drums some of the lost boys were playing. Felix was next to Peter on the log, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and…oh my god, was that a toddler?

______________

Peter Pan wasn't a kids person. Sure, his men weren't exactly men, and a lot of them were in their early tweens, but they weren't _kids_.

Toddlers weren't his style. They'd never been. I mean, he traded his son for immortal life and magic. It's not like he was about to take care of some little kid.

Except, he was.

Peter and some of the lost boys were out searching for new recruits on the mainland. Peter was playing his pan flute as the body searched eagerly for fresh meat. As Peter drifted through the sky, a sound pierced the air around him.

It was faint, a high-pitched sound off in the distance. Peter raised one of his eyebrows curiously. It sounded like...crying. But God, he hasn't heard a child crying in centuries. He couldn't be sure.

He flew towards the sound, arriving at a small, run-down house, covered in vines and moss and broken wood. That was definitely crying, and that crying was definitely coming from here.

Peter slid through an open window and searched the house. Finally, he came across a room with a light on. The kitchen. He could see a small toddler, no older than three, sitting in a high chair. She was crying – screaming, practically – so much that she looked ready to pass out.

Her mother was sitting by the table, in a chair tipped back a little, drowning as much vodka as she could. When she was done with her gulp, she put a cigarette up to her lips and puffed, blowing the grey smoke in her child’s face, before taking another sip.

Peter may not have been a kids person, but he was appalled by what he saw. At least when he gave his son up, he knew Rumple would have a chance out there. But this girl? She wouldn't last a week with these conditions.

“Shut _up_ , you little rat,” the mother slurred, standing up shakily and plucking the baby from the high chair, “Just go to bed. Why can't you be more like your brother?” She stomped off, and Peter flew into a hiding spot as he watched the woman enter another room down the hall. He stayed in his spot until the woman left the room and passed out on the couch, a cigarette still between her fingers.

Peter quickly flew inside the room, finding it was a nursery. The little girl was still wailing in her crib, that, wasn't even a crib. It was a box, with a blanket inside.

What kind of parents-

Peter carefully approached the box, not sure how to handle this. Why was he even trying to handle this? He paused a moment. He was Peter Pan. He was here in search of lost boys, not a find-and-rescue mission. He needed an army, and this little girl wasn't going to be any help whatsoever.

So, Peter didn't know why he was bending down and scooping her up from the box, shushing her quiet. The blanket was wrapped messily around her back, and Peter fixed her to where she was laying comfortably in his arms, the blanket draped around her back with the ends resting on her chest.

“Shh, please stop crying, please stop crying…” Peter had no idea how to calm a hysterical child. The boys would _never_ cry in front of Peter if they wanted to keep their legs, and if he was being honest, Peter was a shit parent when he had Rumple, and let the little guy cry until he fell asleep.

But Peter didn't want to do that now. There was a small, abused baby girl in his arms and he absolutely _refused_ to let her work herself up like this.

It took a while, him walking around the nursery and talking about random things, anything that came to mind. He turned off his filter and let everything that entered his mind fall out of his mouth. It seemed to calm the girl enough to where she stopped crying and resorted to sniffling and staring up at Peter with big blue eyes.

When she was quiet, Peter looked around for anything that could resemble a name. The room was nearly bare, stripped of anything a child would need. There wasn't even diapers, but she was wearing one, and Peter grimace slightly. If he were to take her to Neverland, she wasn't potty trained. He might be able to conjure up a spell for that.

But that's besides the point. After he'd searched the entire room, he sighed out in defeat. He looked down at the girl, who was staring up at him eat half-hooded eyes, tired and comfy. “What's your name, little one?” Peter mumbled down at her.

His eyes found a thread on the blanket. Curious, he grabbed it and pulled to blanket over on one end. There, like God himself had answered, was an engraving.

_**Kaylee  
May 10, 2015** _

Someone in her effed up family was nice enough to engrave her blanket with her name and date of birth. Peter grinned.

“Kaylee, your name is Kaylee, huh?” He cooed, “Two thousand fifteen. What year’s this…two thousand seventeen? That's…” He did the math in his head. “You're two. Okay, that's not too bad.”

Kaylee gurgled and kicked her feet up at Peter. Peter looked out the window and saw the final lost boy disappear into the night sky. They were done.

“I should just leave you here,” Peter told the baby as she began to doze, “I should put you back and let you live your miserable life. You're a girl, as if being a baby wasn't bad enough. I shouldn't even be spending a second with you.”

Kaylee had fallen asleep, snuggled up to Peter, her index and middle fingers in her mouth, her free, little hand balling up Peter’s shirt.

Peter sighed, “Why can't I?”

He grabbed the teddy bear from the corner and set it near Kaylee’s arm. Then, he flew out the window, and held the girl as close as he could as he followed the second star and made his way back home.

__________________

 

It's difficult enough to have the boys get used to a new lost boy. Peter had no idea how he was going to get them used to a two year old. She'd never age once they got to Neverland. She'd be a two year old forever, and he wasn't sure if the boys could handle that.

Peter wasn't sure if _he_ could handle that.

Peter heard the boys playing with one another by the fire when he entered Neverland’s atmosphere. Kaylee was still fast asleep, and Peter wanted to give her as much time asleep as she could, because he figured she probably hadn't been getting a good night's sleep at her house back on the mainland. This was her home now, and he had to keep her safe.

Peter made a beeline for his treehouse, ignoring the boys shouting for him to come down and play with them. Peter closed the door and looked around. There wasn't a lot of room, but he could make do. Carefully balancing Kaylee in the crook of his left arm, Peter began to work his magic.

First, he made a crib. It was a dark cherrywood, high enough to where she couldn't escape if she tried, but low enough for Peter to get to her. There was a soft mattress at the bottom, and he snapped his fingers to create a mobile hanging from the top.

He walked over to it and bent down slightly, putting her down in the crib. He adjusted the blankets and put the teddy bear in the lower right corner of the crib. She shifted, but stayed asleep.

When he was sure she wouldn't wake up, he created a handful of toys and trinkets for her to play with, and put them on a shelf so only he could reach. He would deal with clothes later. She seemed fine in the pale yellow dress and black leggings she had on right now.

He left the tree house as quietly as possible, relieved that it was soundproof. The noise the boys were making would wake her indefinitely. He made his way to the celebration, the boys cheering for him when they caught sight of him.

“Pan! Pan, come dance with us!”

“Play your flute, Pan!”

Peter held out his hand to silence them, and the lost boys went quiet. It remained quiet for a moment, as Peter tried to find the words to explain what had happened on the mainland.

“There's someone new on the island,” he started, and the boys cheered, but Peter shushed them harshly, “I brought…this lost boy isn't…this is different…”

Felix spoke up from his seat by the fire. “It seems our leader is at a loss for words,” he joked, “Pan, why don't you bring him out and show us?”

Peter sighed. “I can't,” he replied, “She's asleep.”

The boys paused. Simon poked his head from around the group, “Did you say _she_?” The boys erupted in an uproar.

“It's a she!”

“Is this another Wendy?”

“Pan! Pan, what are we going to do with her?”

“Would you hush,” Peter roared, “The next time any of you speak during this meeting without my permission will never be able to speak again, _am I clear?_ ”

The lost boys fell into silence and nodded at him fearfully. Peter relaxed a bit. “Good.” Then he paused. “I can bring her out because she's sleeping. When she awakes, I will let you meet her. But she’s not like you, boys, she's younger.”

Devin raised his hand cautiously, and Peter nodded at him. “How young his she?”

Peter kept his hard gaze. “Two.”

Felix stood as the boys began to gasp. He stood next to Peter and the boys went silent once again. “She had a very bad life at home. I had to take her. She's our lost girl now. No, this is not like Wendy. You will protect her like you protect each other and me. Am I understood?”

The boys replied with “yes” and they dispersed quickly after Peter said he would bring Kaylee out after she had woken up.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Pan?” Felix questioned, “She's so young. She could get hurt out here, and with the pirates…”

“We won't allow that to happen,” Peter snapped, “She will not be harmed in any way possible. You will make sure of that when I am not around.”

Felix nodded, “Yes sir.” Then he stopped, and turned to his boss. “Pan, may I see her?”

Peter thought a moment, “I suppose so. Just be quiet. Don't wake her up, or I'll have you in the Dreamshade patch for a week.”

The two flew to Peter’s treehouse and quietly walked in. He was relieved to find Kaylee still sleeping peacefully.

“Her mother was an alcoholic,” Peter explained in a whisper as they peered over the crib, “and smoked in front of her. She even blew smoke on Kaylee’s face. Can you believe that? I knew _I_ was a bad parent, but that was just ridiculous.”

Felix nodded and stared at the little girl. The two were quiet, watching her carefully, until she peeled open her eyes and yawned. She stuck her fingers in her mouth again and stared up sleeping at Peter and Felix. Her face twisted a bit when seeing the new face next to Peter. Peter picked her up and held her, facing her to Felix.

“This is Felix,” he introduced, “You don't need to be afraid of him. Felix, put down your hood! It's frightening her.”

Felix did as he was told and then set down his club. Kaylee wrapped her little hand around Peter’s shirt to hang onto as she reached her other hand out towards the lost boy. Felix held out his large hand, and Kaylee examined it closely. Peter couldn't help but chuckle. Felix joined in, too. Kaylee giggled.

“See? He's not as big and bad as he looks.” Peter joked, smiling at Kaylee, and then at Felix.

The boy just laughed. “Oh yeah, _I'm_ the softy.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Think she's up for meeting the others?”

Felix hummed. “Maybe. But Peter, you're exhausted. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow. We can all get some sleep and be ready for the boys to meet her.”

Peter never liked being told what to do, but he was pretty tired, so he decided to spare Felix a shout. He nodded, sitting on the bed criss-cross. Kaylee sat in his lap and leaned against him. Felix sat on the floor. The two talked for a while, about new mermaid gossip and what they should teach Kaylee.

Kaylee eventually fell asleep, and Felix offered to put her in her crib, since Peter was about to konk out. Peter allowed the small child to be removed from his lap and placed back in her crib. He was asleep in seconds.

______________

 

The boys were extremely excited the next morning when Peter brought Kaylee down from the treehouse.

Peter had woken up and found Kaylee standing in her crib, hand clutching her teddy bear while the other held onto the bars. She was staring intently at Peter, and when he looked over, she grinned and giggled.

The boys were already awake and tending to their duties when Peter flew over, Kaylee in his arms. Everyone dropped their things and raced over, finding their seats and falling into them easterly while they waited for Peter to talk.

Kaylee looked at all of them and giggled.

“Boys, this is Kaylee, the newest member of our group,” Peter spoke, “She's our lost girl. As I said yesterday, she is two. She's had a very rough life so far. You will protect her with your lives, or you won't have lives at all. Understand?”

The boys shouted in unison, “Yes, sir, Peter!”

Felix watched from against a tree trunk, smiling.

“You have to be gentle. She's very little and very fragile. You can't roughhouse with her like you would each other. You'll hurt her.” Peter reminded, and then set her on her feet.

She fell on her butt.

Peter hummed, “Not very good at walking. We’ll have to fix that.”

He crouched down and held out his index fingers. Kaylee looked at them, before slowly reaching out and wrapping her small hands around them. Peter helped her to her feet, then allowed her to drag him over to the lost boys.

The boys held her and tickled her and tried to get her to talk. They shouted their names and shoved each other to get to her. Kaylee sat down on the grass and watched them, giggling and clapping her hands.

“I may not be the best when it comes to kids,” Felix said as he walked over to Peter, who was watching the boys carefully, but fondly, “but I think two year olds should be able to walk. And talk, some. At least, that's what Henry had said when he was talking about all the lost kids in Storybrooke.”

Peter nodded. “I'm not sure,” he frowned, “Maybe I can ask Tink next time I see her. Or maybe Ariel, if she ever gets her fins back.”

“I heard she and Eric have a daughter now, Melody.”

“Oh, how nice.”

“Yeah.”

 _That was awkward,_ Peter thought to himself, before he chuckled as Devin and Max began fighting over who thought Kaylee was cuter.

And yeah, Peter could get used to this

 

______________

 

Four days later, Peter had rounds to do around the island, which meant he had to leave Kaylee for a couple hours.

“Can't some of the others do it,” Peter asked desperately to Felix, “She's so little and none of them know how to properly take care of a child!”

Felix turned around, “Neither do you, Pan.”

Peter frowned, “But this is different!”

Felix put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Go on your rounds, Pan. Kaylee will be okay. She’ll be with me the entire time. And I don't think the boys would allow her to get hurt. They'd sacrifice themselves to that crocodile before they let her get hurt on their watch.”

Peter frowned deeper, but nodded. “Alright,” he agreed hesitantly, “Come get me if _anything_ happens.”

Felix promised and took Kaylee from Peter’s arms. Peter ruffled Kaylee’s hair and flew away. Felix looked down at Kaylee. “Okay, kid, what do you wanna do?”

Kaylee stuffed her hand in her mouth and giggled up at Felix. Felix smiled. “Let's go check on those apple pickers, yeah? I'm sure you'll get a kick out of the boys climbing trees.”

Felix took her to the apple forest, where some of the lost boys were picking apples to use for dinners and snacks.

“Felix!” Andrew greeted, waving from his spot at the base of the tree, “Hey, you've got Kaylee!”

“Look out!” James shouted from the tree, and a handful of apples fell from the branches. Andrew collected them in his bag.

Kevin and Luke ran over from their tree to say hi to Kaylee. Kaylee flapped her arms and tried to talk, but it came out jumbled and mumbled.

“Hey, Kaylee. Wanna see a trick?” Luke asked. He grabbed an apple from Kevin’s bag and chucked it at the tree leaves.

There was a thunk and an “ow!” and James poked his head out of the branches. “You jerk!” He yelled.

Felix knelt to one knee and let Kaylee sit on his thigh as he held onto her. The boys began to have an apple throwing fight.

“Boys, watch for Kay-” Felix went to say, but was cut off when an apple smacked her in the head, “-lee.”

Everyone froze, and the boys braced themselves for crying. Except, it didn't come. Kaylee squealed and burst into uncontrollable giggles. Everyone relaxed, and Andrew threw an apple at James’s head, “You idiot! You hit Kaylee!”

“Well, she's okay!” James defended himself.

Kaylee reached down at an apple on the ground. Felix picked it up and handed it to her, and Kaylee threw it up at the tree. It hit the trunk, and she laughed again.

“What's going on here?” Peter’s voice came, and the boy flew to his feet next to Felix. The boys paused their apple fight and began to harvest the apples again like nothing had happened.

Felix chuckled. “I took Kaylee to see the apple pickers,” he explained, “They threw apples at each other. One hit Kaylee and she wanted to join. Seemed to get a big kick out of it.”

Kaylee looked up at Peter and made grabby hands. “Mmmm.” She tried to talk again, but came out as mumbles. Peter took her in his arms and looked at the boys.

“You want to throw apples, hm?” He asked, and held out a hand. Felix put an apple in his hand and Peter gave it to Kaylee. Kaylee grinned, almost all her teeth in her head (but not every one of them) and chucked it. Peter followed it with his finger and used his magic to make it move, curving up towards the tree. It hit James hard on the head, and the lost boy tumbled out of the tree.

Kaylee erupted into screaming laughs and Peter just smiled at James, “That's for hitting my lost girl.”

______________

  
“We never figured out what she is to you.”

Peter was surrounded by the lost boys as they feasted. Peter was on a log, Felix sharing it with him, and Kaylee was off playing with the boys.

Peter turned to him. “What do you mean?” He questioned.

Felix shrugged. “You call them your boys, and Kaylee’s your lost girl. But, is she a sister to you? Or, your daughter? Neither? And what are the boys to you?”

Peter paused. He hadn't thought of that. He never had. It's always been “his boys” or “the lost boys”. But Kaylee’s different than the boys, right? He can call her his daughter and not have the boys be his sons. But, in a way, they kind of are.

“I'll be whatever the boys want me to be,” was his reply, “As for Kaylee…I don't know. I…I feel like a parent, but, isn't that bad? Considering what happened with Rumple?” A sudden, terrifying thought overcame him, “I'm going to be a bad parent.”

Felix put a hand on his thigh, and Peter’s face heated up. “Are you treating Kaylee like you did Rumple?”

Peter slowly shook his head, watching Kaylee play with Devin and Max.

“Then you're not doing anything wrong.” Felix assured.

Peter blushed sheepishly and turned to Felix. “You've been such a big help, Felix,” he admitted quietly, “So, uh, thank you, I…it means a lot.”

Felix smiled gently at Peter. “Of course, Pan.”

______________

  
A couple nights later when everyone was asleep, Pan was out finishing his rounds. Felix was in his tent, watching Kaylee, when the girl woke up with a whimpering cry.

Felix pried open his eyes, turning in the sheets to face the crib with a groan. Kaylee usually slept through the nights pretty good. But this was the second time tonight, and her cries kept getting louder.

Felix got out bed and shuffled over to the crib. He picked the toddler up and shushed her, patting her back. That was usually how she would calm down, but this time, it wasn't working.

Frowning, Felix resituated her to where he could get to her face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, but found her skin much too warm than it was supposed to be.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. No one gets sick on Neverland. Then again, no one's ever been so young on Neverland. Maybe babies have their own set of rules on the island. Either way, Felix had absolutely no idea what to do.

“Kaylee, no, please don't cry.” Felix begged, walking around the treehouse bouncing her, trying to get her to calm down. “Sweetie, please.”

Kaylee slowly quieted, sniffling and whimpering, and then proceeded to throw up over Felix’s shoulder.

Felix grimaced and shrugged off the shirt. Kaylee burst into screaming cries, and Felix went into a panic.

“ _Peter_!” Felix shouted through the tent. “Boys, I need you!” He paced the tent as some of the older boys rushed in and quickly began to try and help. They tried everything he could to get Kaylee to stop crying: bouncing, rocking, toys, funny faces. Nothing was working.

“Felix?” Peter called out as he appeared in the tent. He found Felix on the bed, holding Kaylee as Max and James and Devin and Andrew tried to distract Kaylee from whatever was wrong.

“Peter!” Felix yelled desperately, running over in a panic. “Oh god, she won't stop crying! She's got a fever and she threw up, I didn't even know we could get sick! Nothing’s working and I don't know what to do. This has never happened before!”

Peter looked down at Kaylee in worry and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. Kaylee looked up at Peter with watery eyes. She held out her arms with another shaky sob, “Mamamamama.” She babbled, and Peter took her in his arms.

He shushed her, rocking her slowly. “Andrew, go get some water from the falls. Max, you go with him.” The boys ran off hurriedly. “Devin, James, go on back to sleep. We’ll be okay.”

Devin looked uneasy. “Are you sure?”

Peter smiled gently at him, “I'm sure. Go on, now.”

Devin and James hesitantly left the tent. Felix turned to Peter in worry, and saw him wishing up a small bottle. The two continued to try to calm Kaylee, and it seemed being in Peter’s arms made her feel better. Neither mentioned the fact that Kaylee practically called Peter ‘Mama’.

Max and Andrew ran in with the bowl of water a few minutes later. “We ran as fast as we could.” Andrew panted.

“We swear, Pan!” Max agreed.

Peter took the bowl and put it on the table. “Thank you, boys.” He spoke, but it was distracted a bit as he began to mix the bottle.

Felix looked down at them. “Go back to bed,” he told them gently, “Kaylee’s going to be fine.” The boys obliged and left the tent.

Felix shook his head and walked over to Peter. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist carefully, drawing back just a little incase Peter rejected him. Instead, the boy just leaned back into Felix’s bare chest and screwed on the lid to the bottle. It took a few tries, but Kaylee accepted the drink.

“I thought two year olds didn't drink from bottles?” Felix asked.

Peter shrugged. “They can, sometimes. I only feel like using them if we’re in situations like this. Kaylee needs all the medicine and this is how I ensure that she's getting all of it.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at him. “How do you know all of this stuff?”

Peter blushed. “When I was doing rounds one day, I went to the mainland and got a book on how to raise a toddler. Obviously, we wouldn't be raising her, since she's going to stay two forever, but I still think it’s a good idea for us to read the toddler section.”

Felix dipped his head down to whisper in Peter’s ear, “Us?”

Peter got redder and bit his lip, holding Kaylee closer and nuzzling his cheek into Felix’s nose.

“Yeah, us.”

______________

 

One day, Pan-knows-how-many-days-have-passed, the boys were dancing around the fire while Pan played his pan flute. Kaylee was better, and Peter had figured out that babies weren't immune to illnesses like the boys were. No amount of magic can stop strep throat.

Kaylee was sitting on Pan’s knee, watching the boys in fascination. Peter had one arm wrapped around her front so she didn't fall off.

A hand suddenly came to rest on Peter’s shoulder and Felix sat down on the other half of the log, kissing his cheek. The boys hollered. Pan smiled as he blew into the flute. Felix handed him a gift wrapped up in leaves.

Peter stopped playing and raised an eyebrow. “What's this?” He asked as he opened it up to reveal a paler version of his flute. Kaylee wiggled her way into Felix’s lap.

“It's a gift.” Felix replied as he wrapped his two large hands around Kaylee’s sides. “Kaylee’s a baby, so she’ll never really be ‘lost’. She won't understand, which means she can't hear your flute. That one is made out of tree bark and husks, and no magic. You can play your magic one while recruiting boys, and this one during times like these, so Kaylee can hear.”

Peter was grinning from ear to ear and tested it out. It sounded perfect, and Kaylee perked up at the music. She clapped her hands and giggled, “ _A_ -gain!” She squealed, and Peter played again.

______________

 

Killian landed on shore, sword drawn. Emma was behind him with Regina, grown up Henry, and the rest of the team.

Pan, apparently, wasn't dead, and had been hiding in Neverland for the past ten years or so. Killian had to make sure he wasn't going to try anything again, and if he was, they had to be ready.

They walked up the beach and through the forest slowly and quietly, weapons drawn. Killian found the smoke from the fire at the campsite and ushered them to follow him. They hid in the bushes as a lost boy ran by, laughing. They peeked their heads out to look.

The boys were gathered around the fire, dancing and laughing to the drums some of the lost boys were playing. Felix was next to Peter on the log, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and…oh my god, was that a toddler?

Peter seemed to be encouraging her. The girl was on her legs and was wobbling. She reached out to them, but no one went to grab her.

“Come on, baby, you can do it.” Peter cooed at her.

“Do it for Daddy, Kaylee,” Felix pressed, “Cause Daddy’s so much better than Mom.”

Peter smacked him and the girl giggled. Peter grinned as she took a small step, then another, and fell to her butt. It was obvious Peter was restraining from flying over there and helping her up.

“They're teaching her how to walk,” Regina mumbled, “But who is she?”

The girl – Kaylee, apparently – took a couple more shaky steps, before stumbling in between Peter’s parted legs. He scooped her up and the boys burst into cheers and heavy drum beats.

“Mama!” Kaylee squealed down at Peter and grabbed his cheeks with her little hands.

Peter grinned and kissed her own chubby cheeks. “That's my baby girl!”

Felix leaned over and kissed her nose before turning and kissing Peter deeply.

Emma’s jaw dropped open. She slapped Killian on the arm as a grin spread across her face. “Oh my god, Pan has a daughter.”

“Yes, and apparently Felix is the other parent.” Killian muttered, but hat to admit, seeing Peter Pan’s soft side was quite heartwarming.

“Let's go home.” Henry suggested, and the group left, hearing a celebration and Kaylee’s giggling in the distance.


End file.
